Additions To The Menu
by Rebel
Summary: The ice cream is melting... *G* Light Shattered spoilers, definitely an R rating. It's what I like to call a PG-13 smutfic. :)


"Sounds a lot like the future," Chakotay was saying as he sipped his cider 

"Sounds a lot like the future," Chakotay was saying as he sipped his cider. 

"Any predictions?" Kathryn asked lightly. 

He grinned. "Only that in a few minutes, this bottle will be empty." 

She smirked. "Then maybe you should go to the cargo bay and grab another one." 

He was stunned. "How do you know that's where I keep it?" 

"Oh, I can't tell you," she shrugged. 

"Why not?" 

She smirked again. "Temporal Prime Directive." 

Chakotay stared at her, amazed, for long seconds, before his face broke into a grin and he settled back into his chair, laughing. Kathryn grinned herself, letting loose the special smile she reserved only for him as she took another sip of her drink. 

He cleared his throat. "Um, Kathryn, this bottle is pretty much empty. Do you really want me to get another one?" The look in his eyes was mischievous to say the least. 

It was probably a bad idea to say yes- they were already flirting outrageously- but she was feeling daring tonight. Maybe the cider was starting to get to her. 

She gave Chakotay her best chiding look. "Have you ever known me to say something I didn't mean?" 

"Point taken," he said, grinning. "I'll be back in a second." He stood and disappeared out the door. 

Kathryn rose, stretched, and moved to the replicator. The cider needed something more to go with it, and she knew exactly what. 

"Computer, two large bowls of coffee ice cream." 

The replicator complied and hummed, the bowls materializing in a blue shimmer. She picked them up and placed them on the coffee table just as Chakotay rang the door chime. 

"Come in," she called. 

He entered bearing their second bottle of cider, walked to the coffee table, and uncorked it. 

"I see you've made some additions to the menu," he said while pouring them each a glass. 

"I thought we could see how cider and coffee ice cream taste in quick succession," she explained, accepting the tumbler he offered her and reclining into the couch cushions. 

"Well, what do you say we finish the cider first?" he suggested. 

"Sounds good to me." 

Twenty minutes later they were both on their third glass and laughing hysterically at nothing in particular. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to get another bottle?" Chakotay asked as Kathryn downed the rest of her goblet in one big gulp and clunked it on the coffee table next to the now empty cider bottle. 

"No, we'd better not," she mumbled. "If we have another one we'd most likely end up drunk, and then who knows what might happen?" She winked conspiratorially at him. 

"You're right..." he agreed. "We could end up anywhere, and the consequences could be..." 

"Disastrous..." she finished. 

"Catastrophic..." he continued. 

"Overwhelming..." 

"Calamitous..." 

"Appalling..." 

"Heart-rending..." They both cracked up again. 

Kathryn's head was thoroughly fuzzy. She was so far out of her mind that she was conscious of nothing else except the man in the next seat and the way that he was unashamedly raking his eyes over her. She knew, on some level, that she must look terrible with her hair mussed and her face flushed from laughing so much, but she didn't care: just the fact that Chakotay was eyeing her the way he was made her feel appreciated in a way she hadn't for a long time. And besides, he was probably all too happy with her current appearance anyway. 

"How about this for a dire consequence?" Chakotay suddenly said, shaking her out of her reverie. He was still eyeing her, she realized, but more subtly. 

In as dramatic a voice as he could achieve, he intoned, "Leola root!!!" and flashed her that heart-stopping grin of his. 

"Oh, shut up." She reached for her ice cream bowl. 

"Hey, you started it." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes, and, without thinking, flicked her spoon at Chakotay, sending a glob of ice cream sailing over the table to hit him squarely on the cheek. 

The expression on his face was priceless, eyes wide with surprise and mouth hanging open in utter shock as the gluey mass slowly dripped down his face and onto his jacket. 

"Oh, Chakotay, I'm sorry," Kathryn said hastily, but her eyes were twinkling. 

"No problem at all," he assured her quickly, all the while taking up a spoonful of his own and casually tossing it at her. It was her turn to gape as the cold confection impacted her face. 

"Hey!!!" she hissed, abandoning the spoon, snatching an entire handful of ice cream, and lunging across the table to smear it all over his face. 

Chakotay gave as good as he got, reacting so fast that she didn't even have time to move. Her hand had barely left his cheek when he launched himself at her, the force of his attack sending them both crashing to the ground beside the coffee table and causing Kathryn to let out a short, high-pitched squeal as they fell. They were both giggling uncontrollably again as he pinned her to the floor. She thought she was safe, since both his hands were occupied holding her wrists, until he began rubbing his face against hers, covering it with the ice cream. 

"Chakotay," she growled in her best Captain's tone as his cheek traveled down to her neck, "I expect you to clean that up." 

His head popped up at that and he surveyed her intently. Her voice was stern, but her expression was an invitation. 

He considered for a moment, and then leaned down ever so slowly, giving her a chance to stop him if she wanted to. 

Kathryn watched his face coming closer. She had a good idea what he intended to do, and she should stop him. Very soon now, she should stop him. 

But she really didn't want to. 

And then her eyes closed, and she moaned as his tongue caressed her cheek. 

Deep inside there was still a little voice screaming for her to stop him, to stop him before it was too late. But she wasn't paying any attention to it at all. She was far too absorbed in the way the man straddling her was torturing her sanity. 

Chakotay's tongue and mouth were doing the most incredibly sensual things to her skin, alternately licking and sucking on the places where the luscious liquid had stuck and sending shivers down her spine. Her sigh of despair when his lips left her face quickly morphed into a low moan of pleasure at their first touch on her neck, and she absently wondered what they would feel like wandering over other parts of her body, kissing and teasing her most sensitive spots as his supple fingers peeled away her layers of clothing. 

Heat was rising within her belly. His tongue grazed her skin every now and then, darting out to lap up some of the ice cream, as his mouth moved to all her most responsive points, gently sucking and working on the soft expanse. She could feel her breathing quicken and her heart rate escalate- no, leap would be a better word- as he carried on his exploration. He was nearly driving her wild with the way he was slowly and seductively licking her neck. 

Time for a little fun of her own. Kathryn jiggled her wrist a bit, indicating that she needed her hand free. Chakotay liberated it, sitting up on his knees in front of her, and she stretched up to touch the remaining ice cream on his face. 

Her eyes locked with his and he froze, wondering what she had planned. Slowly she traced her finger along his cheek, and then brought it back to her mouth, holding his eyes as she sucked the ice cream off. 

"Delicious," she breathed, reaching up for more. However, this time he captured her wrist and proceeded to carefully close his mouth over her still sticky finger, eliciting a sharp gasp from her as he licked and ran his tongue around the digit before releasing it to shift along to the next one. 

Chakotay paused and looked into her eyes. They were a little out of focus, as were his own; it was difficult to tell where the intoxication from the cider left off and her influence began. He was trying very hard, with his deadened brain, to figure out just how much he could get away with, without getting smacked for his trouble. 

"You know," he said suddenly, "I think I missed a spot." 

"Hmm, where?" 

"Right... there," he murmured, leaning down and starting to nuzzle her neck again, and the pangs of hot desire jabbing through her multiplied tenfold. 

Kathryn couldn't control herself any longer and moaned loudly when his mouth repeatedly opened and shut over the skin just below her jaw. She had lost all sense of everything, except for the touch of Chakotay... and the only thing she wanted was to feel those magical lips on hers. 

"Mmm," he sighed as he continued his ministrations, and she knew it would be a job getting him to relinquish his hold on her neck. Indeed, even as she grasped that, he was planting long, sultry sucks and kisses all over her throat, with no sign of stopping. 

"Chakotay," she finally managed, and tried for it not to come out as a gasp. 

"Hmm?" He sucked hard on her collarbone. 

Kathryn regarded him through heavy, half-closed eyes. "Chakotay, if the ice cream is on my neck, it *is* technically mine. You could at least share..." 

Chakotay brought his mouth to hover just above hers. "By all means, Captain. Never let it be said that I don't play fair." 

And with that, he ensued to share the spoils with her. 

He tasted like coffee... like heaven itself. Kathryn ran her hands into his hair and pulled him closer, thinking that she wouldn't be able to get enough of this man in a million years. She opened her mouth to allow him better access and felt a spear of pure heat shoot through her the moment their tongues touched. The little voice in the back of her mind had been long since silenced. 

They were both rapidly losing the battle to stay in command of their emotions. She was moving against him, hands tangled in his hair, mouth fervently working on his. Chakotay's hands were roaming all over her and he broke away for an instant, long enough for him to see the blazing desire in Kathryn's eyes, before he turned possessive and his mouth jammed onto hers. 

The last thing either of them remembered was tearing at each other's shirts in a frantic attempt to rid the other of all clothing. 

*** 

Kathryn awoke slowly to a splitting headache. Grimacing, she forced her eyes open, only to squeeze them tightly shut again in pain. 

Still wincing, she opened them slightly once more and squinted. Through the haze, she spied a pile of clothes strewn haphazardly across the ground next to her head... the ground? 

Blinking, she frowned and looked about. 

Sure enough, she was sprawled unceremoniously over her first officer, the shredded remnants of their discarded clothes lying all around them and serving as conspicuous reminders of exactly what they had been doing the whole night. 

What *had* happened, anyway? She concentrated on blocking out the headache and tried to focus her mind on what she remembered of the previous evening. 

They had drunk too much of the cider, resulting in more than slight tipsiness on both their parts. She recollected being in hysterics at every single thing either one of them had said. That wasn't so bad; it was what had come later that worried her. 

Her head fell back on Chakotay's shoulder as the memories came flooding back. They had gotten into one hell of a food fight, throwing ice cream at each other... what on earth had possessed them? And then, their senseless antics while Chakotay had her pinned to the floor... him rubbing the ice cream onto her face and neck, then licking it off... she literally eating the ice cream off his cheek with her finger... that glorious, glorious kiss... and finally what had happened after. 

Oh god, had she really sucked that ice cream off her finger? She couldn't believe she had done that, and let him lick her all over to boot. What had happened to protocol, to all the barriers she had firmly entrenched in place between them? 

Kathryn knew the answer without thinking. Those barriers had been dissolved, eradicated, because she had been too hopelessly drunk to think straight- or for the voice of reason to be heeded. And the effect of her inebriation was that she had at long last let her feelings for her first officer overwhelm her. 

It had certainly made for a fun night, she mused as she recalled some of the more 'interesting' moments with a smile. But she still was left with the question of what she should do now. 

She took one look at the man lying peacefully asleep beside her and knew she couldn't bring herself to break his heart again. 

And with that, she knew exactly what she was going to do. 

Rolling over, she covered Chakotay's body with hers and brought her mouth to his neck, where she could yet see some faint, dried up smudges of ice cream. 

It was payback time. Lowering her head, she began to sensually lick his neck, tormenting him with the same pleasurable sensations he had afflicted her with last night. 

"Hmm," he murmured sleepily, hands coming up to massage her bare back. "Ohhh, that feels good..." 

"I know," she replied, maintaining her assault. 

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" he wondered absently. 

She smiled into his skin. "No, you haven't, and neither have I, even though I do. But that's okay. We've both been busy." She kissed his neck again. 

"Tuvok to Janeway." 

She groaned and scrabbled for her combadge. "Go ahead." 

"Captain, I must remind you that you are thirty minutes late for your shift, as is Commander Chakotay. May I assume that you will both be reporting to the bridge as soon as possible?" 

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "You may not." 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"The Commander and I are both... sick," she hedged. "We will not be reporting for duty today." 

"You are unwell?" 

"Yes, Tuvok." 

"I see. Very well then. I will cover your shift for the rest of the day. Tuvok out." 

Kathryn idly flipped the combadge across the room and turned back to a grinning Chakotay. 

"Now then," she stated seriously, "I think we can find something more exciting to do than minding a shift on the bridge." 

"Such as?" 

"Well, for starters Commander, you still have some ice cream stuck on your neck." 

The End 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
